logosfandomcom-20200222-history
PBS
"Public Broadcasting Service" redirects here. 1970–1971 In October 5, 1970, National Educational Television was replaced by the Public Broadcasting Service. The logo has three words. "Public" was red, "Broadcasting" was yellow, and "Service" was blue. This logo was used as a placeholder logo, but short-lived. 1971–1984 This logo was designed by Herb Lubalin, who also designed the accompanying typeface, ITC Avant Garde Gothic. The "P" resembles a human head, which is named P-Head, while the "B" and "S" are more overtly geometric. The nickname for this is the "Tri-Colored Everyman P-Heads". The logo was still used on new episodes of PBS shows until 1985. The colors were changed as well. Now, "P" is blue, "B" is orange, and "S" is green. PBS Digital Studios brought back this logo (sans the company name underneath) in 2014 with the introduction of its new logo which includes the Tri-Colored letters. Prototypes PBS1971-1stversion.png.png|PBS in the style of the US flag. PBS1971-2ndversion.png|White stars substitute the loops on the PBS logo. PBS Prototype 3.svg|Red, white and blue star with PBS on the right. PBS Prototype 4.svg|A star at the center of the "B" & "S". (PB★S) PBS Prototype 5.svg|Abstract "PBS" and star. "(PBS★)" PBS Prototype 6.svg|Eagle looking left. Another_pbs_logo_concept_3.png|Eagle looking forward. Another_pbs_logo_concept_4.png|Eagle looking right. Another_pbs_logo_concept_5.png|Eagle looking top right. Another pbs logo concept a.png|A fusion to the 1st prototype and the 8th prototype. PBS Prototype 11.svg|Original head colors, which was the same 1971 used logo but with American flag colors. PBS Prototype 12.svg|P-Head looking right. Screenshot_2016-09-16-18-40-13.png|PBS logo in a heart from PBS promo from this era The prototypes were used in Herb Lubalin talking about how he made the logo but not on television. 1984–present 1984–1998 Chermayeff & Geismar designed a modified version of the "P-Head" from the previous logo and placed in a forward-facing position and added two additional facial outlines on the edge of the logo, one in negative space and one in positive space. The font used for the "PBS" identification was designed specifically for the network. The logo is used with PBS Home Video. The logo aired in September 30, 1984; the channel was shortened to PBS. PBS old logo (Black).svg PBS Logo 1997 (Unused).svg 1998–present 1998–2002 A minor amendment saw the logo placed in a circle. The first ident package used people putting up the symbol over their faces and with people in the background doing moves while being in the air. 1998–1999 2002–2009 PBS-BeMore-logo.png|Logo using the slogan. PBS logo.svg|Alternate version of the logo. Pbsonscreen55.png|On-screen bug. In 2002, the logo redesigned the P-Head circle bigger than the text. This wordmark uses the font Caecilia 75 Heavy instead of Lubalin Graph Demi. This logo is still used as a 2D version of the logo. 2009–present In 2009, the logo changed from 2D to 3D. Online_BeMore_Blu®_SML.png|Logo using the slogan. PBSbemore.jpg|Alternate logo using the slogan. PBS 2009 logo vertical.PNG|Vertical version of the logo. See Also *National Educational Television *WNET External links *PBS Category:PBS Category:Television networks in the United States Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:Television broadcasters Category:Arlington, Virginia Category:Virginia Category:Public broadcasters Category:United States Category:Television channels in the United States Category:Non-profit Category:1952 Category:SVG needed Category:Cable networks in the United States Category:Broadcast television networks in the United States Category:WNET